Surfin' Bird
"Surfin' Bird" is an American popular music song performed by the surf rock band The Trashmen. Released in the fall of 1963, the song reached No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 in January 1964. The song - a combination of two earlier songs by rhythm and blues group The Rivingtons, "Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow" and "The Bird's the Word" - became The Trashmen's only top 10 hit. On Family Guy, "Surfin' Bird" is featured in the first act of the episode "I Dream of Jesus". The song is played on a jukebox while the Griffins are visiting the Nifty Fifties Diner; Peter reveals that "Surfin' Bird" was his favorite song from childhood and begins dancing. When the manager of the diner begins to discard the 45 RPM copy of song for failing to fit into the diner's 1950s theme, Peter takes the record home and proceeds to drive everyone crazy by playing the song non-stop, dancing to the song and making it a part of every conversation he has. After Peter spends most of his family's savings on producing an insipid commercial built around the song, Brian and Stewie try to cure Peter of his latest obsession by taking and then destroying the record. By the end of the episode, Peter gets a new copy of the song, which plays during the closing credits. Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein perform the song live in Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show. Peter sings it again while having amnesia thinking it is a new song in "Big Man on Hippocampus". Peter also sings it to get out of jury duty in "April in Quahog". Peter sings a ballad version of "Bird" to try to set the mood for Carter Pewterschmidt's apology in "Welcome Back, Carter". In "Forget-Me-Not", Peter, having no memory of who he is, hears the song playing at the Clam, but pulls the plug on the jukebox calling it "annoying", unlike the previous time he lost his memory. Peter briefly sang the song again in "Inside Family Guy", where he was singing the song in the Drunken Clam, only to have Jerome throw a bag of nickels into his crotch. In "Throw It Away", Peter finds the record while cleaning out clutter around the house, having glued it back together. However, it skips badly when played. Lyrics :A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird :Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, don't you know about the bird :Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird :Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, don't you know about the bird :Well, everybody's talking about the bird :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :A-well-a, bird :(Suuuuuuuur-fiiiiiiin' Biiiiiiiiiiiiird) :Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbadffasjdaiofjawcniszfjnisjnxcsijgszcf :akjnzkgluxvdgncasnrdvgnuvdkzfcsnflvzkd◊gnvlshrzvdgckszlazbflnbxcgnf :lsxudczxhagunhuighcuidufdzkxhdfckdsnzCIFlnmsnugnisdzvncxaaaaaaaaaa :Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa :Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oom-oom-oom :Oom-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-a-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow :Papa-oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow :Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow :Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow :Well, don't you know about the bird :Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word :A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow :Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow... Ballad version :B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the word. :B-b-b-bird bird bird, b-bird's the word. :Well-a don't you know, about the bird. :Well everybody knows, that the bird is the word. Category:Musical Numbers Category:Musical Numbers by Peter Category:Running gags